


Just Levi Right Now

by snksky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Can be ErenxLevi if you want, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snksky/pseuds/snksky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren asks Levi how he copes with the death of his squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Levi Right Now

It's the night after the female titan took the lives of Petra, Auruo, Erd, and Gunther. Levi sits in the desk in his room writing in his journal. His quill marks the page in quick motions and his expression holds pain. It isn't until they are right at his door that he hears footsteps. He freezes. He then hears a sheepish knock, followed by Eren entering his room.  
"Eren?" Levi questions, still frozen. He was in the middle of writing something quite personal.  
"Uh H-heichou, sorry you're probably, uh, busy.." He looks away.  
"Well spit it out, brat." He says annoyed, now over his shock.  
"H-how..," he looks down like he's fighting tears, "How do you deal with it?"  
"Elaborate."  
"How do you deal with the loss of your soldiers?"  
Levi sighs, walks over to his bed, and motions for him to sit by him. Eren shuffles over. "Just get your ass up here, Jaeger." Eren does as he's told and waits.  
"You can never really accept the loss of others," Levi starts, "Especially of those close to you." He looks down and further furrows his brow, trying to piece together his thoughts, "But, it's our duty as soldiers to keep striding forwards." He looks up to Eren to see if what he is saying makes sense, as he's never done this before. Eren nods as a sign for him to continue. He sighs again, "Look, I'll be straight with you. Things never get better. You sit with that pain for the rest of your life. All you can do is accept it." Eren looks as if he's desperately trying to keep a straight face. "Don't do that. It doesn't suit you. You can still express your feelings, it's no good to keep your feelings locked up. The mind has it's limits, Eren." His voice quieted towards the end and Eren's face now has concern mixed in the stew of emotions.  
"Heichou?" Eren questions.  
He sighs(yet again) and starts again to avoid answering, "You can also write if you don't have anyone to talk to. Writing helps a lot." Levi's voice has significantly quieted and Eren is now silently sobbing for the both of them. Levi places a firm hand on his shoulder, "Eren?" he whispers. He looks down at the man who is now crumpled up on his bed, staining his freshly cleaned sheets with tears. Levi clenches his fist and decides to hug the brat. He awkwardly bends over and wraps his arms around him.  
"Thank you Heichou." he mutters.  
"Just Levi right now." he replies.


End file.
